


Misfortune

by Great_Pretender



Series: Queen’s Bizarre Adventures [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bitter end, Boss!Freddie, Caporegime!Brian, Caporegime!Roger, Consigliere!John, Forced Relationship, Gen, Is that mf Jojo reference?, M/M, Mafia AU, Masochist, Violence, alternative universe, each part will take way too long to get out, not sure if to make Jim the Underboss or not, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Pretender/pseuds/Great_Pretender
Summary: After the former greatest mafia family of Los Angeles crumbles, but the children of the great fore fathers have come along with their own family to carry on the legacy and rise to the top, by any means necessary.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Jim Hutton
Series: Queen’s Bizarre Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611232
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Freddie** : This is it, the next step on the ladder. I can’t say I’m surprised that the Villone family would open up a small restaurant to hold their business in, all those poor innocent people.

 **Roger** : We can go somewhere else you know.

 **Freddie** : I don’t want to go anywhere else yet, we must attack each business one at a time. Besides, people are going to die regardless of where we go. It’s the only way we’re ever going to gain control of Los Angeles.

Our car comes to a halt.

 **Brian** : How do you want to do this?

 **Freddie** : The only way you can do this.

I snap at my small team which only consists of my current friends, for now, they get armed and head out to the restaurant, and soon enough the sound of firearms and people’s screams of terror fills my ears. How sweet it sounds. I guess it’s time I make my entrance. I leave the car with haste and enter the restaurant.

 **Freddie** : My goodness, red seems like a far better color, doesn’t it?

John only grunts at me as a response so I eye him in return, don’t test me, Deacon. I expected them to be finished with everyone but it seems they’re holding onto someone, I gasp, it can’t be!

 **Brian** : Looks like we found your ”special connection.“

It’s a man I’ve been keeping a close eye on whilst on lookouts for the Villone family, dark brown hair that match his eyes and a mustache to match mine.

 **Roger** : Do we really have to take him? This seems dangerous and not worth the effort.

 **Freddie** : Brian, take him to the car, and John, would you please help him?

Brian roughly picks up the man up and shoves him out the door with John right behind him, I do wish they would be careful with him. I turned my attention back to Roger.

 **Freddie** : Now you listen here, Taylor, I don’t want you questioning my orders again. I’ve had it up to here with your constant complaining and I want you to know that while we might not be a big family, I still have a lot of power over you and everyone else in this family.

I poke this chest.

 **Roger** : He’s going to be nothing but trouble and will be a big distraction in our plan to rule Los Angeles, if he pisses me off once I’m putting a bullet in his head.

I laugh under my breath.

 **Freddie** : What would Sarina say if I told her you were M.I.A.?

He grits and bares his teeth at me, now I have him on the ropes.

 **Roger** : You leave her alone!

 **Freddie** : All I have to do is make one call to have you and her on your knees begging for mercy.

 **Roger** : I wouldn’t beg for shit!

 **Freddie** : No? You know how John gets when anyone dares to say his wife’s name in vain. Remember that man last week? Haha, he was never found the news said. I too can play that game, now you can play it with me. Now move it, we don’t have much time to waste.

He huffs and finally moves his ass to car, am I being too hard on my friends by threatening them and their loved ones like this? How else am I going to get them to listen to me? They question almost everything I say like I don’t know what I’m doing, although I can’t exactly say I do know what I’m doing either.

 **Roger** : One time, Freddie.

 **Freddie** : One call, Roger.

* * *

The drive back to villa is a long and deathly quiet one at best someone coughs to break the silence, but it quickly falls back into silence. Roger sits opposite of me angrily smoking despite Brian’s protests, I look at my dream man.

 **Freddie** : Why the long face? You should be happy I’ve decided to keep you alive.

He keeps his silence as well as his head away from mine.

 **Roger** : See? He doesn’t feel a connection with you.

John coughs at him with a shake of his head, Roger shuts up.

 **Freddie** : Won’t you please say one thing? Your name at least.

 **???** : No.

 **Freddie** : Here I thought you being confused would have at least made you a little compliant, now you’re just upsetting me. Should you mind...

I grab his chin and force him to turn his head to look me dead in the eyes, now we’re getting somewhere.

 **Freddie** : I don’t appreciate that…

 **???** : I’m not going to listen to whatever you say just because you’re holding me hostage.

 **Freddie** : I want to give you the world, and this is how you treat me?

 **???** : I didn’t ask for this!

 **Roger** : That’s it!

He draws his weapon pointing it at my man, John draws his weapon on Roger. Didn’t think he was expecting that.

 **Roger** : You can’t be serious! You’re siding with him?

 **John** : They’re just words, Roger, put the gun away.

 **Brian** : Both of you put your arms away, you’re going to give us away! I don’t want more bullet holes in the car either!

I laugh like a maniac and wrap my arm around our guest, enough playing the dumb game.

 **Freddie** : What would your family say if you just went missing? Not a trace to be found to be exact.

 **???** : You think threatening me is going to kick that Stockholm syndrome you want so badly into me?

I move my face closer which corners his head giving him no choice but to keep his eyes on me, just a little bit longer and I’ll have him under my will.

 **Freddie** : Just give it up, Jim, it won’t hurt at all. I'm going to give you my all, my love, the world, and anything you could ever ask for. Only, if only, you give me all your love and affection in return.

His eyes widen as I hold his hands and give them a gentle kiss. Stunned and unable to form words he just strutters then rips his hands out of mine, be still my beating heart, what a courageous man he is. Just my type.

 **Jim** : If you knew my name the whole time, why did you ask for it?

 **Freddie** : I only wanted to hear it from you, my darling. I know everything I need to know about you already.

This seems to have been the final straw for him as after I chuckle a little he grabs me by the throat causing Roger and John to pull out their weapons again but one is against the other, now this is what I want to see from him.

 **Brian** : Now what?! We're almost to the Villa for God's sake! Can't any of you keep things calm for one fucking second?!

 **Roger** : Its Freddie’s “soulmate” who needs to fucking calm down or I'm putting a bullet in his head! John, don't you say something dumb this time because I've had enough of this game!

 **John** : Then stand down…

 **Roger** : Are you seeing this?

 **Freddie** : To be honest, Roger, he’s not even doing it that tightly. I guess he was just trying to be scare me, oh how thoughtful he is. Listen here I'm on my way to becoming the most powerful man in all of California when I take control of Los Angeles and build up my family’s strength. These sad threats of yours aren't going to do anything to me.

Honestly I'm caught by surprise when he goes to punch me, he success and Roger fires a bullet right into Jim’s abdomen, John fires one at Roger’s hand causing him to drop his gun in pain. This isn't what I wanted at all. I feel my burning cheek. What a punch! How exhilarating! 

**Roger** : Goddammit! John, you son of bitch, you're dead!

 **John** : It was only your hand.

 **Brian** : You're both going to get a piece of my mind when we get home…

 **Roger** : Oh shut the hell up about the damn car! Argh!

These are going to be some tough stains to get out. Oh my.

* * *

While Brian and Roger go at each other for the mess in the car, I take Jim into the Villa and straight to my room to bandage his wound before it gets any worse. First, I need to take care of some anger. He sits down, quite the panting mess, covering the bullet hole in his abdomen.

 **Freddie** : Let me see it.

I say innocently enough and he complies, the shot only happened a moment ago and it already looks awful, Roger will pay for this. I then jam my thumb right into the hole and Jim screams bloody murder as I do so, I grab him by the throat and push him down, he tries to push me off but I have the upper hand now. I bring my face in close.

 **Freddie** : I am going to give you one more chance to be respectful towards me, forget my friends, just focus on me, okay?

 **Jim** : You're a fucking sadist!

 **Freddie** : I've been told I'm quite the masochist too. But I should really fix you up, you could catch a disease like this.

I pull my thumb out to get the medkit in the bathroom.

 **Jim** : Just kill me already, get it over with…

I smile as I clean his wound, I ran my other hand over his head to calm him down somewhat but he doesn’t seem to care.

 **Freddie** : I would if I didn't love you so much. You must be thinking “what kind of love is this?,” darling, let me tell you something, this is the best love you’ll ever or have ever received in your life. You should be flatter really.

I carefully pluck the bullet from him, next I stitch up the wound and bandage it up nicely, and last of all, I finally take my chance to kiss him deeply. He makes an attempt to pull me off of him but he’s far too weak now. Things were going so well until he bites my bottom lip, I punch his chest as he does and this knocks the wind out of him.

 **Freddie** : Oh don’t be such a baby I didn’t hit you hard, you’re like Roger.

He coughs.

 **Jim** : I- I agree…

After I clean my lip with a couple of licks I look at him from on high in confusion.

 **Freddie** : Agree? To what?

 **Jim** : I'll stay with you against my will if you just stop this abuse, that isn't true love.

I smile with a tilt of my head, I've done it.

 **Freddie** : I'm glad we finally see eye to eye. Soon I’ll you what true love really means and all that it entails. My precious Jim Hutton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

The night goes by too quickly, especially since I didn’t want to disturb our new guest after yesterday’s ordeal by trying to be all lovey dovey on him. I wake up feeling absolutely refreshed, but someone rings the bell on the outer door of my room. I make my way to the door and see John with my morning water and pill, he’s such a darling.

**Freddie** : Good morning, John. How are we today?

**John** : All is running smoothly, nothing to worry about, but we should really get going.

**Freddie** : Now you know you like to have my breakfast before we go out and have ourselves a little fun. Which I can assume it will be.

I set down my glass with a wink and give myself a few good slaps to the face.

**Freddie** : Now be a dear and tell Roger he’ll be staying with our friend. And I don't want to hear anything about it.

**John** : Yes sir.

* * *

I run my hand on Jim’s head which he doesn't like and so he moves his head away slightly.

**Freddie** : I’m so sorry, darling, won’t you please forgive me? I’ll make it worth your while.

**Jim** : You can leave me alone…

I sit up cheerfully.

**Freddie** : And I will! Roger will be here to watch you so you don’t get into any danger or do anything mischievous while I am gone.

He scoffs at me then turns over on his side. Just breathe, Freddie, he’ll listen soon enough.

**Freddie** : He is currently getting rest for his injury yesterday, the child, so if you could stay put here, that would be lovely.

No response. Don’t make me hurt you, ungrateful bastard. No, this is fine, all is fine. He’s just a little moody from yesterday like Roger, all he needs is some beauty sleep.

* * *

I can’t take this pain in my abdomen any longer I don’t care if he hasn’t left yet I can’t lay down anymore. I tried to make the bleeding stop but that maniac made me turn over it only made things over, now the spot where I sleep is drenched in blood and the only person here to “help” me is the one responsible for this. That man must’ve thought he was a good enough doctor to try and stitch me up but he did a really piss poor job, so much for caring about me.

After a good while I finally stop the bleeding and do a better job of stitching myself up. I wonder how that blond bastard is doing I would check on him if I wasn’t so scared he’d shoot me again and hit the right spot this time. Now I wouldn’t mind staying in this room where, I assume, I’ll be perfectly safe but I don’t think it would hurt to maybe look around my new prison, perhaps I can find something that will give me an insight on their lives, before and now. Looking in his office would be a great start, but am I really looking forward to reading what this man thinks? I quietly make my way there I don’t think that blond man is upstairs but I don’t want to risk making any sort of noise or he’ll be up here in seconds.

* * *

The office is pretty standard if you count small and massive amounts of dried up blood as normal. I take a seat behind the desk and think, how can he sit here and command his own friends around like animals? Does he feel any remorse? Looking through the desk I don’t find much until I pick a small book which raises a part of the platform it was sitting on to reveal a secret compartment.

**Jim** : Hello, what do we have here?

Another small book, what has he written in here that he doesn’t want anyone to know about? In the book he has written down how many people he has or had killed for the last 14 years, this seems like something I’d expect until it starts to list not only the enemy family and “innocent casualties,” but goes right into listing how many men, women, and even children that have died as they’re now being called “messages.” A message to who?! It’s more likely he is referring to the city as a whole and trying to strike fear but not just starting a gun fight and killing his main targets, he’s using innocent people as brownie points to get his way.

**Jim** : What happened in between 14 years ago and now? There has to be an answer somewhere here.

Before I got up to leave, I didn’t notice that the journal I was looking at was attached to another small journal, this must be where he writes down his thoughts. I start reading a couple years into him doing mafia work hoping to read whatever happened to him to have made him into such a sadist. I envision him standing by the desk talking as I read it.

* * *

_February 17, 1917_

_**Freddie** : I never expected this life to be so hard it must be even harder on poor John, although it’s been years since his father passed but I don’t want to disappoint mine by saying I won’t do this any longer. What kind of a son would I be if I refuse to carry on this legacy? I tell the others to be mindful of innocent people that happen to be in the area when a fight happens, but it seems as though they don’t listen!_

* * *

He picks up a glass.

* * *

_**Freddie** : I don’t want any who doesn’t deserve it to get hurt. Knocking some sense into them doesn’t seem to improve anything. At least they’re passionate about all this. I’m glad._

* * *

He certainly doesn’t sound so bad here maybe I’ll skip a couple years ahead.

* * *

_October 23, 1921_

_**Freddie** : I’ve been recommended some pills by Roger’s father, I wanted to decline them but he convinced me that they would really help me focus on completing my goal and stop worrying so much about the people involved. I haven’t taken any yet and frankly I’m awfully afraid to, what will they do to me?  
_

* * *

Pills? There’s no way some pills could have changed him this much, when did he start to take them?

* * *

_January 1, 1922_

_**Freddie** : To start off the year I’ve decided to take the pills Roger’s father gave me, here’s to a more productive year!_

* * *

I flip back over to the murder part of the journal, when did the crazy writing start? 1928? I turn back to the writing. He comes back in view walking around while laughing like a maniac as he claps for himself.

* * *

_December 20, 1928_

_**Freddie** : The year is almost over and it has been quite the productive one as we’ve taken out many of the Villone hideouts and so many innocent people have died in the process. Am I upset about the amount? Not at all, in fact, I couldn’t be happier that so many people have fallen victim to my family. I’ve told everyone to write down how many people they’ve killed and to report back to me when their job is done. Those pills have worked wonders for me, who was I do ever denied them? I have to thank Michael someday. Los Angeles, here I come._

* * *

He genuinely thinks he’s going to rule over Los Angeles and not just the underworld but all of it, those pills really did make him insane. I put away the journal and get away from the desk. Maybe the others have written down their own experiences from the last 14 years like Freddie did. I need answers.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I sneak my way towards a door, please don’t be Roger’s room. I take caution in opening the door to reveal no one inside, let’s find his journal and get reading. Snooping around the room I started to figure out that this must be Brian’s room so I take a seat behind his desk which is nicely facing towards a nice big window. He only has one journal. He appears sitting on the side of the desk.

* * *

_August 4, 1917_

_**Brian** : The year is slowly coming to an end and we’ve seem to have pretty good in terms of climbing the underworld ladder, the Villone’s don’t have a clue on what’s coming for them. We might not be as big as our fathers were but hopefully working together and taking the necessary steps to get where we need to be, we’ll be at the top in no time._

* * *

He seems to have been really passionate about ruling Los Angeles, but now he just seems awfully angry with everyone. Let’s skip ahead.

* * *

_January 3, 1922_

_**Brian** : With the start of the new year, Freddie decided he would be taking these pills given to him by Roger’s father, I don’t trust them seeing as Michael isn’t exactly in the right state of mind anymore I don’t know if it’s because of John’s father passing or those pills or both and thus losing an awful amount of power, my bet is on the pills. I give Freddie about 4 years before he either quits or he loses his mind._

* * *

Only 4 years? When did this Michael Taylor lose his mind? Just as I was about to skip through the journal I began to wonder if he wrote about me anywhere. Just how long has Freddie been stalking me?

* * *

_June 25, 1926_

_**Brian** : Today Freddie became infatuated with some barber he saw on the drive home, he wouldn’t shut up about wanting to get his hands on him, doesn’t he know that we have more important things to worry about then some guy? But wouldn’t I be a hypocrite since I have my own wife? I would argue against it if I wasn’t afraid he’d shoot me in my stomach again! He’s sending us out tomorrow to watch and take some notes on this guy, how ridiculous, we could be watching the Villones’ but no we have to watch some guy because he “loves” him. Freddie doesn’t even know the meaning of loving someone, you can’t just force someone into something they don’t want to be in. I fear that we’re losing our friend to those damn pills. I have to tell Roger to tell his father to back off immediately._

* * *

5 years. He’s been watching me for 5 years. At least it’s good to see that he’s scared for Freddie’s sanity but it appears to be too late now. What about yesterday? Surely he’s written down something about yesterday’s events. I flip to the end of all his writing, bingo.

* * *

_February 6, 1931_

_**Brian** : I’ve had it with Roger and John fighting and the damage be so visible on the car, Freddie wants us to be stealthy while driving around but it’s near to impossible with those two at each other’s neck all the damn time. I should also add that we finally got our hands on that man Freddie has been obsessing over for as long as I can remember now, Roger shot him because he tried to show his dominance against Freddie, big mistake pal._

* * *

**Jim** : Tell me about it.

* * *

_**Brian** : But something gives me hope that this man, Jim, he could be the one we’ve been praying for. If he can get through Freddie’s mind, maybe he could finally be the one to get him off those damn pills. None of us have told Freddie about this because if we did tell him what we’re planning he’d have us killed in a second. Unlike the others I have faith in Jim and pray he’ll be the one to fix our Freddie._

* * *

They want me to help Freddie fight this addition to the pills that changed him, even if I get him to stop taking them, would that really do anything to change him? I think I should move onto John’s room, I know he doesn’t talk much but maybe he writes a lot. I put Brian’s journal away and take a little break to gather my thoughts, should I let them know I’m reading their stuff or not? I can’t tell Freddie but it wouldn’t hurt to tell the others, if I can even get to Roger’s journal while he’s in his room. I have to piece this puzzle together if I want to survive in this place especially when that maniac in love with me and wanting to do who knows what with me since he’s a masochist. I headed downstairs and walk a long way to get to John’s room I guess he doesn’t want to be around anyone else. I don’t blame him.

* * *

The room is standard and a bit bland to be honest, there really isn’t anything cheery about this room, I wonder what else has affected this poor man’s life. I try to find his journal but it’s nowhere in the desk, where did he hide it? I take a look under the mattress and find it there, what a spot. Let’s take a look.

* * *

_April 5, 1926_

_**John** : Veronica. He hurt my wife and turned his fury on me afterwards, I can’t think straight and I can barely breathe. I’m almost full of gunshot wounds and every part of me is bruised up. I didn’t want to disobey what he asked of me, but I couldn’t kill those innocent children like he demanded, they didn’t do anything wrong, I protested. He killed them after Brian and Roger took me away.. What happened to Freddie that the others haven’t told me?_

* * *

I read back a few pages but most of the writing is awfully depressing so I think back, Freddie hurt this man’s wife? All because John has morals? I can see why he doesn’t talk much and follows everything Freddie says now, he’s become his right hand man by brute force. I read a little forwards until the rest of the pages become blank, huh? He stopped writing after 1928 the year Freddie went full blown insane. I’m beginning to see why he wouldn’t want to write anymore. I can assume John cares about me like Brian does, but he’s just afraid to write it down. What if Freddie treats me this way? It wouldn’t be so far fetched if I’m to be honest. I have one last journal to read, Roger’s, but how the hell am I going to get to it if he’s in there? Could I possibly lure him out? That would just upset him and he’d probably beat me up. I have to get to that journal.

* * *

The door creaks open as I walked to his room, Roger walks out of his room with his hand bandaged up, he slams the door shut.

**Roger** : Piece of shit barber, once my hand heals up I’m gonna kill him.

He storms off in the opposite direction, he’s most likely going to the kitchen which gives me ample time to sneak in and take it. I watch him round the corner and I immediately make a b-line for his room. I would complement the room if it wasn’t so trashed. Did he have a fit after yesterday? A fist sized hole in the wall says yes. I carefully take a seat behind his desk which is just facing a wall in the middle of his room, wonderful. I didn’t want to envision Roger angrily destroying his room but it just happens as I start reading.

* * *

_January 1, 1922_

_**Roger** : At the strike of midnight, Freddie decided to take some pills that my father handed to him, I wanted to tell him that they’re bad news and that they’ll ruin him. My father eventually stopped but he really isn’t the same. The pills did help our fathers’ family get to the top, but after the passing of John’s father they started to crumble, now we’re here to continue that legacy. If anything bad happens to Freddie while he’s under the influence of those pills I’m going to feel nothing but regret for the rest of my life, even if, in all honesty, it’s my father’s fault._

* * *

**Jim** : So you do have feelings. Hm..

I shake my head and read a few pages back but I’m startled near to death by a door being shut.

**Roger** : What the hell do you think you’re doing in here?!

I close the journal and stand up.

**Jim** : Uh…

**Roger** : You’re fucking dead!

I pick up the chair in defense while he pulls his gun out.

**Jim** : Wait! I can explain! I know you and your friends want me to help you help Freddie. Your journals mentioned some pills that have driven him crazy and that you’ve been living with guilt. I'll stay here even if I’m going to end up dead by the end of the year.

Roger tosses the gun on his bed and sits down. He takes a deep breathe with his head down. This whole ordeal just ended so quickly.

**Roger** : I should’ve thrown those things away when I still had the chance. My father became power hungry, but Freddie, it’s like he’s the only person that matters anymore. We’re only his pawns to command like nothing, he expects us to blindly follow him and act like everything he does isn’t wrong. Like willing killing the innocent. And you’re right, we do need your help as you’re the only one who can get incredibly close to him, intimately I should add. I know that Freddie has amazing attributes under all that murderous range you just have to find them again.

**Jim** : Did he ever have someone else?

**Roger** : Whew. Yeah, he did.

I finally put the chair down and inch a little bit closer.

**Jim** : And?

**Roger** : How about I just show you? It’s as bad as you think too.

* * *

We head downstairs into a basement that is much bigger than I could’ve imagined. He leads me a large indoor pool, something tells me they don’t use this one to swim in because there’s one outside that looks less bleek.

**Roger** : This is what happened. This is where we drown people who have wronged Freddie or because he doesn’t like them, we even get put in there sometimes and if you read John’s journal then it’s safe to think that he was put in here for a good amount of time while his wife watched. I was going to attack Freddie but I just couldn’t bring myself to do something, I don’t know what it was that I just couldn’t do it.

He drowns people with and without reason and even does it to his own friends, the people he’s grown up with, the people he’s turned his back on. Do I want the easy way out of this by getting killed or do I fall victim to loving this man and the power that he holds? I didn’t think people that were apart of a mafia family would ever need help from an outside source because the boss is an absolute nut job who will do anything and everything to get to the top, whether or not those of his family agree with his methods of dealing with their enemies and innocent bystanders.

**Jim** : Since I’m not given much a good choice between leaving in a coffin and staying to help, I’ll be staying. For the sake of you and the others.

**Roger** : Just start off slow, don’t lead him on that the four of us are onto something or he’ll have all of us in this pool in no time at all.

**Jim** : I’m sorry about yesterday.

**Roger** : Shut up and just get back upstairs, if Freddie finds you down here then..

He mimics a gun against his head and makes a “pow” sound. Well that’s reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be out sometime around.

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably going to be bad, but I can’t stop thinking about this AU no matter what other one I create my mind always goes back to this.


End file.
